


Party and a new love

by damonsgirl23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: Hermione is at her family's orchard by their home, when she receives an invitation to be James date at a harvest party being celebrated at his home.





	Party and a new love

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or make money from them, they belong to J.k. Rowling, but the plot is mine as well as the story.

Hermione is walking along the pathways in between, the trees growing different types of apples, smelling the unique smell and fresh air of the breeze outside. Along with thinking in her mind about the marauders. One of them, in particular, keeps appearing in her mind, James Potter, his smiles, glasses, dark messed up hair.  
While she knew she had a crush on him, which developed into feelings deep within her. She worried, about if he had feelings for Lilly, and if she will have her heart broken, if she confessed to James, and got rejected. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of fresh air opening her eyes, noticing a patronus coming her way, seeing a male stag with James voice coming out of it saying;  
“Hermione would you like to go with me to the harvest party being held at my house tonight as my date?”  
Hermione making up her mind, deciding to follow her heart agreed and accepted his offer, sent a patronus back to him. Saying she accepted him as her date.  
After Hermione left the orchard her family owned, she apparated her own home. To get ready and dress up for her date with James Potter. Hearing her door ring and knock, she walked put of her bedroom dressed in a gown and her hair and makeup design with fall colors.  
She softly walked up to the door took a deep breath to steady her nerves, raised her hands to turn the doorknob to open the door. On the other side. She smiles when she noticed, James on her doorstep with a rose for her, and a smile as he said,  
“a rose for my lovely beautiful girl.”  
Hermione took the rose raised it to her face to smell, and said, “it’s lovely James thank you.”  
James, smirked at her turning into a smile he said,  
“your welcome Hermione”  
“are you ready to go so we can get there early to be with the other marauders and greet everyone at the party when they appear.”  
She looked at him with a smile, blush to her cheeks, said,  
“yes, James, just let me lock up and we can go.”  
She turned to grab her keys, raising her hand to reach for the doorknob, to grab it to put in the key to lock it. And then turn to put the key in her clutch purse.  
Afterwards, she turned around walked down a couple of steps to join James, grab his hand, and to do side along apparition with him to his home to join the others.  
To get the party ready for the guests to come and greet them.

After they arrived at Potter Manor,

Hermione, and James enter to notice both were shocked and that everything was taking care of and ready when they arrived and do not have to do everything. In fact, when they noticed, their friend and fellow maurader Sirius approach them.  
He smiled and said,  
“Well what do you think it was Lilly's idea she is around here somewhere and wanted to get it done before the other guests arrived, so you two did not have to do a lot. Plus she figured out you two have feelings for each other, and wants or at least hopes for things to move along soon.”  
Hermione blushed hearing the declaration, and understanding as well very grateful that Lilly does not care or have feelings for James at all which makes her happy. James turned towards Hermione knowing the other guests will be coming later after Sirius left.  
He grabbed her in his arms, raised her head up to kiss him, said;  
“may I kiss you Hermione?”

Yes, you may James”  
He leaned down towards her to kiss her, deepening the kiss. After that he pulled away both blushed, as he said, I’m in Love with you Hermione. Not anyone else since I and the others first met you at Hogwarts first year.”  
“I thought you are the most beautiful girl than Lilly. “  
She smiled at him with happy tears coming out of her eyes said, “aww, thank you James, I’ve bn in love with you too.”  
He grabbed her hand in a gentleman way afterwards turned towards her and said, “come on, let’s go find Lily, and the others, and she if she needs help with baking any of those Apple pies. That we smell, coming from the kitchen.”  
Smiling back at him, she turned to face forward after kissing him on the cheek and said “ok.”  
Afterwards both headed into the kitchen to help out their friends for their party.


End file.
